Cole
Zali Moss Zali's Pack|interests = Keeping Zali's pack together Peace|powers = Wolf-guise|gender = Female|hair color = Dark magenta|eye color = Gold-yellow|japanese = コール|j voiced by = Atsuko Yuya|e voiced by = Bridget Hoffman|first appearance = Episode 5|species = Wolf|fur color = Unknown|a eye color = Unknown}} was a member of a pack of wolves led by Zali. While Zali has become bitter towards the idea of Paradise, Cole remains hopeful and wishes for things to go back to the way they once were before they became stranded in the city. Appearance Human Cole is an attractive pale-skinned woman with chin-length dark purple hair with gold eyes. She wears a long, black coat that is white on the inside with a grey shirt underneath, a pale orange scarf, light blue jeans with a belt and brown boots. Wolf Her wolf form is never shown. Personality Cole had a very calm and collected disposition and cares greatly for others. She was the most hopeful and the head/voice of reason in the pack, though never seemed to speak out against anything that she felt is wrong, instead doing whatever she could to make things better. She was the only member of the pack to be friendly towards Kiba and the others. She was closest to her mate and wished greatly that he would become more like his old self. Background Cole originally lived in another location with Zali and his pack. When Zali left in search of Paradise, he left Cole behind with most of the pack, only taking a few members with him. Upon his return Cole expected him to tell them that he had found Paradise, but instead he told of how everyone else had died from poisonous gas and that Paradise was a lost cause. She returned with Zali and the rest of the pack to the city, where they work for the humans in order to survive. Plot While the rest of her pack, with the exception of Gramps, is unwelcoming to Kiba and the others, Cole helps them by giving them food when they would otherwise be forced to starve. She later speaks to Zali, who asks her about when the pack started to deteriorate. She tells him that she had hoped that the arrival of the travelers would make him more like his old self. She explains that the island's machinery was long dead, making the poisonous gas that denied them passage through the tunnel likely long gone and that they could try again. Zali rejects her suggestion, saying that Paradise is not a place worth searching for anymore. When Moss and some other pack members doubt Zali's leadership, they attack him, leaving him beaten on the ground. Cole finds him with Kiba's pack, holding him and making sure he was all right. While the other wolves decide to abandon Zali's leadership, Cole remains loyal to him. Relationships Zali Moss Kiba Hige Gallery Anime= Zali's Pack.png|Only her paw behind Zali is shown |-|Settei= Quotes Trivia * Cole is the only wolf-character that is not viewed in their true-form. Category:Characters Category:Wolves